The Pretty Boy Angel, the Rock Star, and the Timelord
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: My friend Brynn and I wrote this playing the three word game. Its kinda funny, and fun to read since it doesn't really make sense. One shot. MCR is in it.


There was once a captain named Sexy jack harkness Jack Harkness lived In a building where Torchwood was. Where he fucked Ianto Jones and Everything with legs because he loved Having lots of sex.

He later turns into the ghost of dies by never dying at Fire?

Finally Jack Harkness Finds an amazing kool-aid package And chugs down some water Then kool-aid powder to create a The perfect dip-dye Jack's hair turned Bright red tips and he was gorgeous. All to impress Baleria.

No all for brynn

but also Baleria.

Mainly for brynn She fixes his wrist teleport

Then Dean Winchester Makes out with Brynn and Brynn's glad it wasn't Sam because if it was Sam she'd be dead Then Gerard comes to make out with Baleria and Gerard and Castiel fight over Baleria while Jack Harkness i just watching enjoying everything.

Then the tardis comes out of nowhere and out pops the doctor with the rest of My Chemical Romance, Sam Winchester, Crowley, Sherlock, John, and Anderson. "Oops...picked up Crowley...that can't be good.:"

"No it is not I had fun in there, with your little friend Clara"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? IF YOU LAID ONE FINGER ON HER." Brynn gets the popcorn and sits infront of the Doctor.

"Well, doctor; I think Crowley did to Clara what I do with the Asian chick on a daily basis" jack said with a grin

"And she allowed you to? You know what nevermind...let's all go bow tie shopping!"

"So Crowley how was she I've had my eyes on her for a while."

"Can't say I sliced her to pieces" Crowley replied

"Jack...no...no..." the Doctor hits himself in the face and shouts "INTO THE TARDIS!"

Everyone piles in and the tardis locks Crowley in the sex room for killing Clara because the tardis hated Clara

"so Doctor, where too?" Brynn asks, putting her headphones in. She turns the volume up super loud, to the point where everyone else can here it.

"Can we go back in time to save our-"

"No Sam."

"But Cas!"

"If your mother never died I wouldn't have met you or your brother or this beautiful girl named Baleria."

"She's my girlfriend! Get that through your skull!" Gerard yelled

The TARDIS shakes causing Baleria to fall. Castiel, who admitely, is very clingy, grabs her hand, and pulls her upward. "Are you alright? Did you know that falling on the TARDIS is attributed to number 1,000,000,999 on the list of preventable deaths." He dusts her pants leg off.

Gerard's face turns three shades of red. "I don't like this pretty boy angel.'

"Uh..." Baleria ran away and went under the tardis control system and opened a secret hatch the doctor didn't know about

Brynn followed her. "I'm working on a new sonic screwdriver."

Baleria! How did you know about that and not me!" The doctor yelled.

"Sonic what?" Dean asked

"You're clever not smart!" Baleria replied, crossing her arms. Gerard ran down to where Baleria was standing, followed by Frank, Ray, and Mikey. Mikey was messing with his glasses and starring at his shoes. Ray was playing one of his gutairs, trying to makethe situation oddly romantic, and Frank was doing the same.

"A sonic screwdriver." Brynn replied. "Basically you can do anything with it, but it's not a weapon. I suppose you could exercise a demon, but I haven't tried and I don't plan on trying.

Castiel followed Gerard down the steps. "Baleria, judging by your previous relationships...chances are that you'll break up with Gerard at some point, or Gerard will break up with you. I'll be avaliable."

All of a sudden Crowley broke out, laughing. He grabbed Baleria and Brynn and disappeared.

Gerard and Castiel's mouths droped open. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" they both exclaimed.

"No worries! They can't leave the tardis so all I have to do is track them!"

"Where are we? I mean what room are we in?" Brynn asks Baleria.

"OKAY THEN! FIND THEM RAGGEDY MAN!" Gerard says, raising his voice

"Oh god, were in the sex room." Baleria replied recognizing the room she made. "Gerard I hope you find us soon."

"DEAN!" Brynn yelled loudly hoping he would hear

Crowley smirked. "Hello girls. They won't hear you in here."Crowley put his fingers together as if he were Professor Moriarty. "Since we're all here what do you say we make a deal?"

"Oh no." Brynn said, crossing her arms. "I am not making a deal with the king of Hell to end up in Hell for all of eternity."

"Ehh... Maybe I'm going to hell anyways" Baleria replied secretly coming up with a plan

"Shut up anderson, let Hot Mex Cutie do the talking."

Brynn HarrisAt this point the Doctor was searching for Baleria and Brynn. "Oh." He said. "The sex room...the only room in the TARDIS that's sound proof and can't be opened designed by yours truly." He said looking at Gerard.

"Why would you have one in the first place?" Gerard asked

"Well your girlfriend designed it."

"I'm guessing for when she has you over" Cas replied

"Oh yeah," Gerard said looking into space thinking of fond memories

"I'm afraid that we'll be taking a journey to the center of the TARDIS." The Doctor said, looking down. "Not even my sonic can reverse this."

Crowley smirked. "Righto. Anderson here can keep her soul." He rolled his eyes. "But I still have a deal for the both of you if you don't mind. I'll tell you what...I get Gerard...and your little...pals...Dean, Sam, Castiel, and you two can survive how does that sound?"

Brynn's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you lay a finger on any of them!"

"Would you rather die in their place?" She looked at Baleria, weary-eyed.

"Okay I thought what I want to sell my soul for" Baleria replied

"Very good. I'll kill two birds with one stone." Brynn smirked as she stopped crying. She knew what Baleria was doing. Baleria was going to pull a Winchester and handcuff Crowley to her using iron shackles.

"Baleria, there you are!" Cas scooped Baleria into his arms right after she had shackled the demon.

"Put me down you perv!"

Castiel turned his head. "Perv? What's that?"

"Being a pervert is when you do acts of sexuality or talk about sexual acts" brynn replied

"Oh my-"

"PUT DOWN MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gerard yelled as he stepped into the room

Frank chuckled. "Better do what Gee says."

"I am not afraid of a rockstar." Castiel says. "All he does is throw rocks."

Gerard did the angel go bye bye sidgil and made Cas go back heaven

Dropping Baleria on her ass

"Gerard, why did you do that?" Ray asks, turning his head. "Castiel can flirt with Baleria if he wants."

"yeah im okay with flirting, i just dont want anyone touching her."\

"Chill."

Baleria walked up to gerard "its alright babe, i only like you"

Brynn has her headphones in. She's jumping up and down excitedly. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BEND AND BREAK. SAY A PRAYER BUT LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL IN CASE GOD DOESNT SHOW. I WANT THESE WORDS TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BUT IT'S THE WRONGS THAT MAKE THE WORDS COME TO LIFE. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? IF THAT'S THE WORST YOU GOT THEN PUT YOUR FINGERS BACK TO THE KEYS! ONE NIGHT AND ONE MORE TIME! THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES! IT TASTES LIKE YOU BUT SWEETEERRR.!

Gerard smiles a bit as he kisses Baleria. "okay...fine...how do we get pretty boy angel back?"

"he'll get back on his own."

Gabriel appears. "Let's play a game."

"GTFO!" Baleria points to the door

"You know... I think I'll have to pass." Gabriel winks and put's everyone in SUPERWHODANGERLOCK: THE MUSICAL. Everyone must sing what they say.l

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!"


End file.
